It's the End of the World as We Know It
by ChristianHedgie
Summary: One-shot and super short. Based upon episode "Weirdmageddon: Part 1." What happened to Dipper those three days after the apocalypse started and before he finds Wendy. Slightly exaggerated for dramatic effect.


_What? A new story from me? Yep, and this time I got into Gravity Falls._

* * *

Dipper peered into the abyss in front of him. It seemed as empty as his stomach at the moment. No, it was as empty as the hole in his heart. His mouth parched from lack of water for days, he tried to swallow the lump in his throat. He had gotten it from crying long and hard. Originally he hadn't really cared that he was a twelve-year old weeping like an infant, he longed for his family too much. Now, however, he invariably regretted it. The lump in his throat stuck like a rock he couldn't cough up.

He continued to wander around the edge of the cliff until he was satisfied there was nothing to see or eat here. Disjointedly he stumbled back to the town from which he came. There was nowhere else to go. When his world literally went to hell he thought he could escape, but Bill was smarter than that. A hundreds of yards long gash in the earth circled around the flaming city, preventing all hope of leaving.

 _Leaving,_ he thought to himself despairingly. "Leaving" Gravity Falls was something he dreaded before. Going back to school, with no friends except his own sister, the kids making fun of him, his parents with their expectations. He had not wanted to leave. Why had that suddenly changed? _Because it's all your fault,_ his mind told him. _It's all your fault your family is probably dead, it's all your fault Bill came, it's all your fault Gravity Falls is destroyed, it's all your fault, it's all your fault._ If he had been more responsible, had cared more about Mabel's feelings, if he hadn't failed Great Uncle Ford, maybe…maybe things would've turned out okay. Dipper's eyes threatened to start crying again. He hurriedly wiped any wetness away, careful to keep his eyes clear and alert in case one of those winged eyeball monsters came around again. He had seen what they do to people. The demon would chase them down with unrelenting fury, until the person was frozen in its penetrating gaze. Slowly and painfully the person would scream until their entire body would be enveloped in cold stone, in which then they would be taken to Bill's black "castle" in the sky. Dipper shuddered at the memory of what he had witnessed countless times. Many times he had been close to capture, barely escaping due to his own small size making hiding a bit more convenient. The eyeballs weren't the only creatures he had to hide from either, with all sorts of abominations crawling around a scorched plain that once was a wooded forest.

The sun began to set, ending the second day since the apocalypse began. Only two days. To Dipper it already felt like weeks. Countless hours of running and hiding with no rest. He had to find shelter now, as night was much worse than day, and Dipper feared all the more because of it. Unearthly sounds were heard from all around, the constant roaring flames seemed even larger and deadlier, and sometimes, just sometimes, he thought he could hear the agonizing wails from hell itself. Those frightened him the most, because he couldn't stop thinking that those were the sounds of his own sister calling out to him.

As Dipper wandered into the streets, a usable shelter came into view. A tipped over trash bin the size of small van lay rejected in the street, surrounded by crashed cars. It would do for the night. He crawled underneath, hardly bothered by the smell of rotting trash. It was better than the smoke that constantly burned his nostrils anyways. He took off his hat and put it underneath his head, not really as a suitable pillow but something he could use to keep the gravel from sticking into his head. Sleep wouldn't come easy, considering that he slept at all. He prayed he could though, he needed the rest and any extra energy he could get.

As Dipper lay there, he thought about tomorrow. Maybe it would be different. Perhaps he'd find someone he knew, like Wendy's dad or something. He was a strong, capable adult, right? Surely a huge man like Mr. Corduroy was able to survive for this amount of time. Yes, yes, he had to believe this was true. With this thought in mind and a small hope rekindled him, Dipper drew his legs close to him and shut his eyes tight, waiting for the night.


End file.
